Sex and Suds
by Crimson-0rchid
Summary: When Kai comes back to his and Ray's hotel room after a horrible day with Tyson and Max.He just wants to relax and have a shower...but someone has beat him to it. Well they do say if you can't beat 'em join 'em. YAOI


This is a **one-shot**…for all you people that like Lemon Fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I did Kai would pound Tyson into ground beef and feed it to alligators!

Kai: Alligators?  
Fire: Yeah it was the first mean thing that came to mind, and probably the only thing that would eat something like Tyson.  
Kai: True

**xoxoxoxo**

Kai stepped into his and Rei's hotel room with a sneer of distaste. He must have been crazy to think that Tyson and Max _actually _wanted to train. What they had actually done was drag him to every damn store in the nearest mall. Then Tyson, of course, ended up running off that huge mouth of his getting them into trouble with a couple security guards and store clerks. He slammed his head against the door.

(God, I spent the whole day basically babysitting! Those two are impossible. And acting like their very own personal babysitter was something I hadn't agreed to when I joined this so-called team.)

He looked around the room. Nobody else seemed to be there, Rei probably went out soon after they did most likely at the nearest Farmers Market. With an unconcerned look, he flung his scarf and shirt toward his bed around the corner, running a tired hand through his sweat soaked hair. Even though Tyson insisted that he was some kind of iceman, he _did_ sweat, and man right now he was in a big need of a shower.

After grabbing a towel and change of clothes he shed the rest of his clothes and wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. With his free hand Kai slid open the bathroom door then instantly froze.

In the down pour of water was the other member of his team; a waterfall of hair trailing down his tan wet skin, totally naked as he ran his hands over a sculpted chest of hard muscle. Kai swallowed uncomfortably, feeling the immediate hardening of his nether regions. He stood there with his eyes focused on the beautiful creature that stood before him.

Rei hummed softly in the shower unaware that he was being intently watched by a pair of crisom eyes. He ran his hands through his seemly endless hair in attempts to lather it up. Leaning back into the warm water Rei took in a deep breath as he rinsed. He loved the feeling of washing his hair and this new shampoo smelled amazing.

Kai felt his throat go dry, glancing down he noticed he was even more turned on then his mind would like to believe. Everything seemed to be getting hotter and Kai knew that it wasn't from the shower. The voice of reason finally broke through Kai's mind shouting at him to _get the fuck out of there! _But Kai remained in place, his hand frozen to the door handle.

Cleaning off the rest of the suds, Rei shut off the water and started to wring the water from his hair. Cracking the shower door open he slid an arm out and grabbed a towel. Finally stepping out, the neko-jin froze finally noticing the other figure in the bathroom.

"K-Kai..." His eyes couldn't help but take in the strong Russian's body and quickly noticed how aroused the other man was. Bringing his eyes back up to meet Kai's, Rei smirked and arched an eyebrow causing the blunette to turn a deep shade of red and turn for the door.

"S-sorry." Kai said in a meek whisper as he headed out. He silently cursed himself for not only putting himself in this situation but being so pathetic about it. Suddenly two tanned strong arms found themselves around his waist and pulling him back in.

"You don't have to go..." Was whispered in his ear as sharp fangs began nibbling on this ear. Kai bit his lip and let out a soft groan. He turned to question the raven haired man but was met with a quick smirk and a pair of lips crashing against his.

A surge of emotion went through his mind; he kept trying to process the idea that Rei was _actually_ kissing him. These past months while the Bladebreakers had been touring the world going from tournament to tournament, Kai had been finding himself falling for the raven-haired man. He had thought countless times of what Rei might taste, feel...moan like. Now here was his dream merging with reality.

Rei pushed Kai against the door pressing his warm damp skin against the taller mans sending jolts of pleasure up and down both their spines. Kai reached up and tangled a hand in Rei's damp locks finally kissing him back.

Then Kai felt the sudden loss of heat as Rei pulled away. He slowly opened his eyes as the voice in his head said muttered something about knowing it was too good to be true. He looked up into the pair of golden eyes and searched for an answer with a slight pout on his lips. The raven haired boy chuckled at adorable look on his captain's face.

"Just checking." Rei said calmly then picked up his towel and continued to dry himself as if nothing had happened and no one else was in the room.

Kai's mouth fell open and his signature glare quickly found its way back onto his face. "Just checking for what?" Kai questioned with anger. This was probably some elaborate prank that they had all created to fuck with their 'wet blanket' of a captain.

"How you would react." He replied starting to dry his hair.

Kai growled, low in his throat. Forgetting the idea of the prank, Kai let the lust and desire take him over. He let the grip on his towel drop to the floor, surprising the other man whose eyes traveled down immediately. A serious but yet lustful look crossed Kai's face as he began to slowly back the neko-jin into the shower.

"Don't tempt me unless you intend to follow through with it." Rei suddenly found himself under a dominating crush of lips in burning intensity; he parted his lips under the urging of Kai's tongue in a muffled groan of pleasure. Kai buried his hands in the soft locks of hair, pressing their naked bodies together in a slow grind of their arousals.

Rei gasped as warm water started to pour down on them from the showerhead, making him all too aware of the hot lips that started to suckle the tender flesh of his neck and the heat of lust that made his mind foggy.

"K-Kai..." He gave a surprised gasp as fingers pinched one of his hard nipples in a delightful mix of pleasure and pain.

"We can talk later." Kai whispered into his ear locking his lips over Rei's once more. The neko-jin responded with an open mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Kai smirked into the kiss as he slowly trailed a hand down Rei's muscular body then wrapped his hand around the other man's sizable erection as he started to slowly stoke and caress along the hard length.

Rei moaned against Kai's lips, pressing himself against the other boy, hands wrapping themselves around his neck. They broke the kiss as Rei rested his head against the wall panting and moaning. Kai continued to stroke him till Rei was panting heavily then he suddenly stopped. A loud groan came from Rei as he opened his eyes and looked at a smirking Kai.

"Not much fun is it?" Kai said grinning.

"Fuck off." Rei responded as he grabbed Kai and pulled him back in for a kiss. Kai smirked and slid his hands back down to Rei's waist. Rei gasped as two fingers found themselves inside him slowly scissoring him. Rei let his head fall to his captain's shoulder as he enjoyed the odd the pressure he was creating. With sudden realization Rei snapped up and looked at Kai.

"Wait, who said _I _was going to be bottom?"

"Hn, I did." With one smooth move Kai replaced his fingers with his length and slowly slid himself into the tight warmth with a groan of satisfaction. Rei threw his head back in pleasure as his tight ass suddenly became full. "Uhh Kai!"

Kai waited a few seconds to make sure the neko-jin was comfortable before he began to make gentle thrusts. Trying a few angles Kai quickly found Rei's sweet spot as the younger man cried out in ecstasy.

Kai continued to thrust in and out of him, again and again harder each time. Rei's mind clouded over; he had never felt so fucking good and he found himself speaking a chant of his captain's name. Kai then wrapped his hand around Rei's length and started to pump matching with each of his thrusts.

As Rei started to come to the edge, his muscles tightened around the bluenette's erection. Kai moaned and began to thrust faster into the black haired beauty. Skin slapped on skin as Kai started to thrust faster and harder, lost in the need for release. His hand tightened around Rei's length, making the man cry out in pleasure as his seed shot into Kai's palm. Shortly after Kai came inside of the neko-jin groaning out his name.

Both of them panted for breath against each other, a satisfied grin crossing their features as the water rained down on them, washing the salty liquid down the drain. Kai gently removed himself from inside of Rei then brought his lips up to meet his. Rei pulled back from the kiss with a very evil smirk on his face.

"Now it's my turn." He said pinning Kai against the wall of the shower as the warm water continued to fall.

**xoxoxoxo**

Finished!

Rei: This one was good…  
Kai: *still drooling* yeah…  
Rei: *Sees Kai and pulls him into the nearest closet*  
Fire: It would have been better with Tala...um guys, the story is done.  
*Hears disturbing noises*  
Fire: ...still would have been better with Tala. Anyway please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
